celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadpool
Deadpool and Dante's Viewtiful Bar and Grill (DDVBG) '''is an establishement housed in a building that originally held Tifa's Final Heaven Bar, that has quickly become one of the most popular restaraunts in the multiverse after its takeover. Situated in the Demeter Plaza of the Multiverse Mall, the Bar and Grill has been the setting of more than one high-profile event while under its current name and management. Naturally, the co-owners of the restaraunt are Deadpool, Dante and Viewtiful Joe. Background Originally, DDVBG was known as ''Final Heaven, ''a bar run by Tifa Lockhart of the Multiverse Garden. Inspired by Tifa's original bar in Midgar, Final Heaven was a quaint, cramped haven where drinks and merriment was aplenty; however, as Garden underwent several structural and membership changes, the bar fell to the wayside. Tifa's ascent to the headmistress position, and eventual departure from Garden in particular were big blows to the activity and acclaim of the bar, and soon it fell into obscurity. Enter Deadpool, Dante, and Viewtiful Joe. Seeing the potential in the place for both a source of income and a place to cut loose, the trio descended upon the bar, and after some resistance to the few Garden employees and students which had been assigned to the place, managed to take it over as their own. The deed was ceded to the trio without further contest, and in just a few short weeks, the bar was remodeled and expanded into the venue it is today. Staff '''V is the famous bartender. V is a velociraptor from Isla Sorna that somehow found itself in the multiverse directly after murdering a man who happened to be carrying a job application to become a bartender. Deadpool took the opprutunity of a lifetime and used the paper still stuck in the dinosaur's teeth as an excuse to hire it on, as the fledgling bar despretely needed someone to mix the drinks. Over the next few weeks, Deadpool enlisted the aid of many experts and rapidly trained V to abandon his murderous bloodlust, wear fine clothes, and be able to serve drinks. As his violent nature was slowly restrained, V began to enjoy the job he was to be enlisted for, and displayed a bit of snark and snide- As much as a mute dinosaur could deliver, at least. V also has an unnatural talent for mixing drinks- Many of the beverages on the bar's menu are brews that V himself concocted, proudest among them being the bar's infamous Infected Mage. V's services can be hired to cater to events if the client has the cash to afford him. Of course, if one wishes the aid of a velociraptor in more violent matters, that too can be arranged. Signature Drinks and Dishes Non-Alcoholic Drinks *Saber Punch: Don’t be near Deadpool when ordering this. A concoction of several tropical fruits with a bit of a sour punch. *Five Damage Water: Boring, but functional. Like your average basic attack! (Also, why did you come to a bar to drink bottled water?) *Rank Five: A new and refreshing sports drink, brought to you by the makers of Data Air. Rank Five makes you feel like you're on top of the world! *Tea: The only brand that lets you know it’s HiME for tea. *Roxas Smoothie: A blend of fruits and juices so tasty, it's almost heartless! *Sharkbyte: Each serving of this potent energy drink has a whole shark's tooth dissolved in it to give your day that extra bone crunching surge of power! Animal rights losers can just deal with it. *Bearbyte: A spinoff of the highly successful Sharkbyte, Bearbyte has a whole bear tooth dissolved into every serving for that extra flesh ripping power to your day! Animal rights activists can go screw themselves. Drinks of Honor *Striking Terror: What is that distinct taste? Is it fear? No, it’s a dog hair in the middle of the drink. Why is that in a bloody mary? * Larxy Sparky: From first sip you’ll feel captivated and by the end of the glass you’ll be buzzing. Contains enough alcohol to put your hair into antenna.Banished Valkyrie: A smooth mix of fruits with an acidic lemon taste. A single plume stands upright. Easily helps sinners find atonement. *Zero Tolerance: Sharp and burning, this drink will fight you all the way down. The bitter aftertaste hints that this could be a more pleasant concoction if the mixture was changed a little.. *Absorbing Psycho: This drink seems to interact with the taste buds in an odd way- Whatever was last consumed influences this drink immensely. If it's the first thing one has had all night, it's rather plain and boring. But if it's among the last... *Temporal Scientist: One shot of this fiery concoction and you have vivid memories of the past but will wake up the next morning without remembering a thing. It's like stepping through a time machine. Often served in a thick pair of glasses. *Transforming Leader: Two shots lined up, the first shakes up your senses with unexpected flavor, while the second transforms that unexpected flavor into sharp tastes almost as if they had been in disguise the whole time..... *Pirate Rebel: There's not much you can do to stop this drink going right through you. *Black Wind: An airy drink that starts light on the tongue but progressively gets heavier with each mouthful, making it an uphill struggle to finish. *Shifting Nightmare: You feel the taste of the drink shifting into many different flavors of horror as it goes down. Definitely a sipping drink. *Mental Master: As you drink, it feels like it goes straight to your head and twists it like a psychic! *Mystic Knight: Light and easy, the perfect drink to compliment your busy social life making friends! *Virtual Consensus: We have deemed this finely measured amounts of beverages crafted into a single drink sufficient for organic needs. Also available as a digital download for our robotic customers! Alcoholic Drinks *Booze with a Mouth: Unattractive, spicy, and really off the wall. No Bloody can keep up when you add habernero and olive juice. *Devil May Drink: Don’t end up on the wrong side of his Gun Barrel: Blackcurrant Vodka, Triple Sec and Cranberry juice. *Machspeed Shots: HENSHIN-A-DRINK BABY. *Data Air: Its... just an empty glass? You're insisted that there is actually a building inside this glass but you don't see it, maybe someone set off an EMP? *Stiff Corpse: Wesker’s so dark and always manages to add a twist with rum, Lager, and lime. *Tower Defender: To commemorate Michael Wilson’s heroic efforts, a drink was commissioned, it has a strong body with an explosive aftertaste. *God of the Sun: A drink blessed by the god of the sun, or so your tastebuds will think at least, with this mixture of vanilla vodka, kahlua, and cream. *Infected Mage*: A mixture of nearly every known brew in the multiverse. You may be able to get this concoction down, but good luck keeping it down! *HEALTH WARNING: The Infected Mage is a truly horrifying drink, with an unbelievable alcohol content- Nobody is quite sure how it is made or what it is made out of, as it has a tendency to defy scanners and destroy sampling equipment. Be warned, a single Infected Mage can take down an ordinary human. Two or three will be all that subhumans can handle, and three or four is the max that greater beings such as god-like beings or demons may be able to handle. Currently Deadpool is the only recorded being to be able to handle five, but that strains even HIS endurance. Coincidentally, five Infected Mages is the most any one being can have in one visit, less if they've consumed any other alcohol while there. Don't try to trick V, he keeps track. Food *Quest Burgers: Don't need to go on an epic five-page quest for these beauties. *Cheesy Puffs: May God help your soul if you eat the last bag of these delicious cheese snacks. *Devil May Love Pizza: Pepperoni, Ham, Bacon, Buffalo Chicken. Devils may not cry... BUT THEY SURE LOVE PIZZA! *Viewtiful Burgers: Cooked using the passionate flames of Viewtifulness. 100% all angus beef with bacon strips. NO LETTUCE. *Roll Onion Ball: A large arrangement of onion pieces. All you need for this, is a hanky. *Dem Legs: Damn girl, them's some fine... Choice pieces of fried chicken. *Harbingetti: That which you know as pasta is your salvation through nutrition. *The Marauder's Shield: A simple, exotic dish of meat and bread that is meant to delay dessert as long as possible. Desserts *False Choice: Red, green, or blue- It's all vanilla ice cream anyway. *Ganon Jello: Oh God, it jiggles. *Aggrieved Cookie: These cookies are decorated with yellow and brown icing to depict a very upset face. Sold by the dozen! *Valorian Smoothie: For our heroic furry buddies. Bananas, strawberries, and a little kiwi for a tropical taste. A scoop of ice cream hovers protectively over the smoothie. *Rocky NOad: Much like the Noblesse Oblige themselves, this ice cream has a hard outer shell of chocolate, but inside this rough outer shell lies a soft centre of strawberry ice cream. *Multiverse Garden Fruit Salad: A pot of selected fruit from across the multiverse, we’re sure only a group of food like this is just as fruity as the Garden’s clothes. *Lords of Chocolate: A chocolate cake drizzled with hot fudge and chocolate shavings. ONLY THE BEST FOR OUR DARK MASTERS. *Finder Forget: The purest vanilla ice cream dome hides a rather nasty jalapeno surprise underneath its soft white surface. *Cookie Claw: A cookie baked with love and a hatred for all organic life, shaped like the Steel Claw's logo. Comes in sugar, chocolate chip, and walnut. *Phoenix Feathers: A light, spicy pastry. While overall delicious, Shy Guy patrons are warned that the dish contains ingredients that do not react well to the species' biology. *Delicious Shield: When served, the patron receives a rather large steak of their choice, carefully cut to resemble a knight's shield. When you first cut into the steak, though, you see that this steak is more than meats the eyes, it's a cake in disguise! Flavor and steak disguise are made to order. See also *Deadpool *Dante *Viewtiful Joe *Multiverse Garden *The Underworld *The Underworld NPCs/Followers *Multiverse Mall External links *Hostile Takeover, the acquisition of the property through violence *The Grand Opening, the Bar's first day of business Trivia *Each of the bar's founders are a member in a faction- Deadpool and Dante are part of the Underworld, and Joe is a Valorian. However, all three take great pains and strides to ensure that the bar is a completely neutral ground, allied to no faction or morality. *DDVBG is the only player-created RP forum on Celestial Refresh, and is one of the most popular pure RP areas as well. Category:Locations